Learn by Heart
Learn by Heart is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 122nd case of the game and the 30th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in University, district of Fario as the final case of the district. Plot After the team found Leonidas safe and well and after he helped them with finding the location of the secret laboratory for drug production, Barb Bellamy and the player, together with the back up, went to the old abandon university to stop Operation Deltoidus once for all. After arriving to the sector they quickly put under arrest everyone close to entrance. After the area was cleaned up the team stormed inside and followed the lead deep underground where they suddenly entered the laboratory of drug productions full with drug and lab equipment and a dark corner of the room. Barb turn on the light and on the team's disgusted surprise they found Jennifer Carter with her right side visibly deformed due to the enormous size of her heart who right into that moment exploded, splashing the big amount of blood all over the team and the lab. After the team sent the body to the lab they started to investigate further and quickly expanded their suspect list. The team started to suspect astrophysics student Martin Taylor and a suspected drug dealer Gregorio Mahone. After interrogation them, Mia came and informed the team that she found the sewer system close to the laboratory. After searching that place the team also added student Leonidas Lupo and Japanese exchange student Kimoto Naoko to their suspect list. After Matilda finished the autopsy of the victim she was excited because had opportunity to autopsy a visually deformed body caused by Zemiq. She concluded the murder weapon and said that injected her with a long needle straight into the jugular vein which helped the big amount of drug to quickly come to the heart, but also that she found a lip balm molecule on the victim's jugular vein and that Jennifer didn't wore the lip balm at the moment of her death. Shortly after, the team was informed that someone broke inside the victim's dorm. Barb and the player quickly upon hearing it went there only to find that Daniel McGarrett tried to run investigation o his own which led him to become a suspect in the investigation. Quickly after that the team also flagged and school delinquent Dennis Samuel as a suspect. The team went to question Gregorio once again after the player discovered that he used to blackmail the victim. Gregorio told the team that the victim is't what the team thinks and that she was more then a regular student, at the moment he looked around and said that the rest of the story will be told when the time comes. The team also spoke to Naoko after they found that she was closer with the victim. She explained the team that Jennifer was amazing person but that something changed in her, saying that she would've often be scared and threaten and that one night they got into the arguments in which Jennifer tried to stab her out of the panic. At the moment, by John the team found that that the victim and Leonidas had a fight near her room prior his act of following Pharmacius. Leonidas explained to the team how he wanted to team up with Jennifer as she was also interested in stopping the labor but that all that was just her plays and that she actually tried to stop him from his actions by blackmailing him that everyone will know his secret. While recapping the case, the team came across injured Gregorio who told the team that he just escaped from the hostage trap inside the laboratory of the drug labor. After hearing that, the team went back to search the lab where they found unconsciousness Daniel. When they made sure that he alright and ready to be questioned he said that he needed to back and search more, to be more useful in the investigation, but his pushing attitude just made him more suspicious. Soon after they also approached Martin again to question him about his plan for killing the victim. Martin confessed that he really hated Jennifer and everything about her mad him to hate the life and in order to save himself from the hole Jennifer dragged everyone in he decided to come with the plan for a murder but, by his words, someone else finished the job. Barb and the player approached Dennis once again after finding that the victim sent him a big amount of money. Dennis told the team that he and the victim worked on the university semester project that was involving the money laundering representation but that Jennifer had other plans that involved much more illegal activities and that when he found that he just walked away. On the climax of the investigation, the team went to arrest Dennis for the murder. Laughing at the team, Dennis confessed that he is indeed the killer of Jennifer and mastermind behind the previous double homicide. He said that he is also the third mastermind behind the Operation Deltoidus and that the Aqucius themselves set a trap distraction in Wealthy Street by using Roberto's weak persona and manipulating him to make the team to think that he is the real deal. Then he back to his precious achievement of killing Jennifer and said that the victim dared the devil and lost the bet of her life by trying to sneak inside by charm and seductive side towards him but that she went a little too far and blew her cover to get close to him unlike her wolf-loving friend who well hid into the laboratory waiting for his "victims" to come. He continued and said that Jennifer wanted to drag him down, she wanted to be a new mastermind and that she tried to blackmail him as well, telling him how is that all Nerocius' order and how he need to do it, but that he was smarter then her and allowed her to play her little game. He then explained that Jennifer was nothing but a lab rat and testing subject for him and that he saw the opportunity to do last test of Zemiq on her, proving all bad side effects of Zemiq and that his people already made better formula and that it's too late. On the team's question what is too late he just said that Aqucius is a very happy person right now and that drug will be transferred for phase II. He then said that they can do with him whatever they desire as his part of the job is completed and a new servant can arrive to the scene. Later on, on his trial Judge Lawson sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder, drug operations and conspiracy of masterminding two other murders. Some moment, after trial, Esmeralda informed the team that someone broke the barricade and went inside the secret lab.Hearing the news, Barb and the player went back to the murder scene to insect closer. Once they swapped the scene again they found that someone tried to break into the secret door that wasn't there before but also they discovered a broken camera. They inspected it closer to find set of fingerprints that they sent to the lab for further analyzes. After the analyzes, Madison said that she isolated the fingerprints and that she found interesting match with one set an how that set of fingerprints belong to Alonso Diaz. Curious to see why he broke into the lab the team went to question him. Alonso told them that is none of their business and that the laboratory is direct property of LUMIA and he and other LUMIA members can go there whenever they want, and that it's not a crime to be part of societies. Right after saying that, realizing the mistake he said that he can help them to stop Operation Deltoidus and that they will need to search sewers for the answer. Even if Barb had her doubts the player decided to follow the lead and together with unwilling Barb went to sewers where they found a broken VHS tape that after restoring they sent back to the lab in hope that the footage is saved. After long analyzes, Arif managed to fix the tape and started it for the team. On the video footage the team saw Gregorio talking to a camera and talking to Stella one year ago about how she needed to be close to Fario Police Department and act as their ally so LUMIA can work in secret and nobody to pay attention to them and that Operation Deltoidus would need to start in 2019 after all things get set in 2018. With all proof they needed the team rushed to Gregorio to arrest him. Gregorio sighted and said that now when he is doomed as well he can reveal something. He reveal that Operation Deltoidus is Stella's little project because she was LUMIA's princess known as Libidine and that she used to have bigger powers then Aqucius and Nerocius and that her death was more of advantage then lost for them. He also said that even if she is dead and he taken down together with other two masterminds and Pharmacius the team lost the battle before staking out his pocket knife and cut his veins to avoid further questioning. After restoring the camera, the team decided to send it to Arif and see if he can fix it. After analyzes, Arif concluded that the pictures belong to someone who works for law enforcement and that he found a fingerprint of the button of the camera who belong to certain Abbi Ronald, a new recruit in Fario Police Department. The team was trilled to know what would a new recruit be inside the secret lab and decided to question her more. Abbi told them that she was sent there by Cheif Loukas to help the team. she explained that the chief told her to back to the murder scene an find a clue folder that will help him to finally put Operation Deltoidus down, but that she didn't find anything. Then the layer suggested that they should go and interrogate Dennis again. Dennis asked the team what he would get if he helps on what Mia replied that they could get a nice words about him with the judge and reduce his sentence, what he found interesting. He then told the team that inside the victim's room the player will find a capsule that will lead to the team to the secret spot where they will need to activate a secret code from the capsule that will start the self-destruction of entire laboratory system. Even with low trust in him the team needed to stop Operation Deltoidus so they followed the lead and search the victim's dorm where they found the capsule with coordinates inside. Once they get to the location in the woods near university in front of the team appeared a special panel that required a password from the note in the capsule. Mia step in and typed the password after which the voice said that the password is correct and that the self destruction will start in a matter of seconds. Once the laboratory exploded, the team went to deputy dean Amy Loren to tell her good news that Operation Deltodius is erased from existence and drug laboratory is now dead. Amy was grateful that the team finally stopped the illegal activities and told them that she will never forget the food deeds they did for the sake of students and university. Couple of days later, the team received a message from a certain woman Yovana Repkova who said that she is part of LUMIA and that she want to exit the cult once for all and that is ready to give up everything just be free again. How the message continued she said that Operation Deltoidus is just Phase I in Nerocius' plans and that Zemiq drug is already shipped to Winter Fields where Phase II of the LUMIA's plans need to start and that she can't say anything more but that the team will need to go to the building of certain organization called The Alternative Police Unit if they want to hear a full story. Knowing that they might fall into a trap the player went there with Barb and Daniel as a support in case that someone attack them during their ride to the Winter Field. Summary 'Victim' * Jennifer Carter (Found ties on the experiment table with a big size of her heat who exploded) 'Murder Weapon' * Zemiq 'Killer' * Dennis Samuel Suspects MTaylorC30SFB.png|Martin Taylor GMahoneC30SFB.png|Gregorio Mahone KNaokoC30SFB.png|Kimoto Naoko LLupoC30SFB.png|Leonidas Lupo DMcGarrettC30SFB.png|Daniel McGarrett DSamuelcC30SFB.png|Dennis Samuel Quasi-Suspect(s) ADiazQC30SFB.png|Alonso Diaz ARonaldQSFB.png|Abbi Ronald ALorenQSFB.png|Amy Loren Killer's Profile * The Killer smokes. * The Killer uses lip balm. * The Killer sings. * The Killer wears red. * The Killer wears sunglasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Secret Drug Laboratory (Clues: Victim's body, Torn paper, Opened toolbox; Victim identified: Jennifer Carter) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Strange flyer) *Examine Strange flyer (Result: Martin's name; New Suspect: Martin Taylor) *Examine Opened Tool box (Result: Picture; New Suspect: Gregorio Mahone) *Question Martin Taylor about his AstroCon invitation for the victim. *Ask Gregorio how he knows the victim (New Crime Scene: Sewers) *Investigate Sewers (Clues: Pile of leaves, Faded DIY collar, Manga) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Cigarette) *Examine Faded DIY Collar (Result: MAX; New Suspect: Leonidas Lupo) *Examine Manga (Result: きもと なおこ; New Suspect: Kimoto Naoko) *Ask Lonidas what he did in the sewer system. *Question Kimoto Naoko about her manga inside the sewer. *Analyze Cigarette (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer smokes) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses lip balm; Murder Weapon classified: Zemiq) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Dorm (Clues: Trashbin, Locked chest, Faded badge, Handprint) *Examine Trashbin (Result: Broken pieces) *Examine Broken pieces (Result: Audio device) *Examine Locked chest (Result: Blackmail letter) *Examine Faded badge (Result: Daniel's badge; New Suspect: Daniel McGarrett) *Examine Handprint (Result: Dennis Samuel's handprint; New Suspect: Dennis Samuel) *Ask Daniel why his badge is inside the victim's dorm (Profile Updated: Daniel smokes) *Speak to Dennis Samuel about his handprint (Profile Updated: Dennis smokes and uses lip balm) *Question Gregorio about his blackmails towards the victim (Profile Updated: Gregorio smokes and uses lip balm) *Question Naoko's and the victim's relationship (Profile Updated: Naoko smokes and uses lip balm) *Analyze Audio device (08:00:00; Attribute: The Killer sings; New Crime Scene: Sewer's End) *Investigate Sewer's End (Clues: Old backpack) *Examine Old backpack (Result: Locked book) *Examine Locked Book (Result: Leonidas' diary) *Analyze Leonidas' diary (12:00:00) *Speak to Leonidas about his feud with the victim (Profile Updated: Leonidas smokes, uses lip balm and sings) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Operation Table (Clues: Daniel McGarrett, Locked Tablet, Torn blueprint) *Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Unlocked Encrypted Tablet) *Examine Torn Blueprint (Result: Blueprint) *Examine Blueprint (Result: Martin's signature) *Question Daniel about what happened (Profiles Updated: Daniel uses lip balm and sings; Gregorio sings) *Interrogate Martin about his plan to kill the victim (Profile Updated: Martin smokes, uses lip balm and sings) *Analyze Unlocked Encrypted Tablet (12:00:00) *Ask Dennis about the big amount of money on his and Jennifer's account (Profiles Updated: Dennis smokes, uses lip balm and sings; Naoko sings; New Crime Scene: Victim's Bed) *Investigate Victim's Bed (Clues: Broken syringe, Broken iron) *Examine Broken syringe (Result: Syringe) *Examine Broke iron (Result: Crowbar) *Analyze Crowbar (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears red) *Analyze Syringe (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears sunglasses) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Risky Business 6! Risky Business 6 Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:University (SFB)